


i'll take care of you

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fainting, Injury Recovery, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Fills for thedialogue prompts when you are sickfeaturing various pairings.





	1. OiSuga

**Author's Note:**

> **Requested by:** BGee93  
>  **Dialogue Prompt:** “So help me god if you don’t stay in bed I will tie you to it!” “Kinky.”  
>  **Pairing:** OiSuga

“What do you think you’re doing?” Suga says, stopping just as he opens the door, one hand precariously balancing a tray of steaming porridge, a tall glass of water, and a tab of paracetamol.

 

Oikawa, wrapped in a thick blanket and cooling gel plastered on his forehead looks blearily up at him from his crouched position on the floor –an arm raised in front of him, finger poised close to the television switch button- the DVD player already lit up to life. He has the decency to look guiltily at Suga before weakly dropping his arm.

 

“I’m getting bored, Kou-chan,” he says, voice raspy, almost have a withering, pathetic sound to it. It’s made even more pitiful with his glassy eyes and pale, pouted lips.

 

Suga sighs, walks across the room and places the tray down on the cleared up bedside table, before going to Oikawa.

 

“Yes, because curing your boredom is more important that curing your actual sickness,” he admonishes, hooking an arm under Oikawa’s own, easily lifting him up from the floor and assisted him back to bed. “Besides, you’re not going to watch for entertainment. You’re going to strain your eyes, as if your whole body isn’t strained enough.”

 

“Mean, Kou-chan,” Oikawa whines, because of course he would. Suga signals at him to raise his arms, which he did so, and Suga promptly divests him of his damp sweater before sitting beside him, grabbing the towel on the bed and starts wiping Oikawa’s chest and back. “I’ve been cooped up in here for too long. And we have an upcoming match and I haven’t studied up our opponents.”

 

Suga throws the towel to their laundry basket then hands Oikawa a new sweater to wear. “You can do that once you’re feeling better.”

 

Oikawa shuffles on the bed weakly. “When is that going to be? What if I don’t make it in time?”

 

Suga sighs, and cards a hand through Oikawa’s limp and damp hair, pushing it out of his face to look at him clearly. He smiles when Oikawa nuzzles his head on his hand. “The sooner you decide to rest, the sooner you’ll feel better.”

 

“But Kou-chan,” Oikawa attempts to sit up and move around again. Still stubborn as hell, even when sick. Suga clicks his tongue and none too gently pushed Oikawa down on the soft pillow and mattress, much to his husband’s shock and dizziness. “Dammit, Tooru. So help me god if you don’t stay on bed, I will tie you to it!”

 

There’s a frustrated edge on Suga’s voice, that doesn’t make Oikawa doubt that he will make good on his promise. But more than that, it’s the utter worry and exhaustion that Oikawa sees reflected in Suga’s eyes that made him stop. Ahh… Kou-chan has been tirelessly taking care of him since he got sick. And while it’s something that he does on a daily basis (he works as a nurse after all), it’s probably talking a toll on him that he’s actually taking care of a loved one who insists on making it difficult than it should be by acting like a petulant child.

 

He puts a hand on top of Suga’s left one and squeezes it in a comforting gesture, feeling the ring under his palm. “Kinky,” he says to try and lighten the mood.

 

Suga purses his lips together and gives him a thoroughly unimpressed look, before he rolls his eyes. “I am kink shaming you,” he replies flatly, but the responding squeeze on Oikawa’s hand and the small smile tugging on his lips says otherwise.


	2. KuroDai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Requested by:** Stacysmash and anon  
>  **Dialogue Prompt:** “Just be careful around them. They’re hopped up on cough medicine.” + “So the meds have made them super horny?” “Yep.” “Well that’s nothing new.”   
>  **Pairing:** KuroDai

The door opens immediately on the sound of his knock and Daichi is face to face with a relieved Bokuto.

 

“Sawamura!” he exclaims loud enough to echo through the hallway, then pulls Daichi in the arms, while talking his ears off. “Thank you so  _so_  much for coming all the way here! I don’t know who else to call! Everyone I asked are all busy and-“

 

“Alright, Bokuto. I-I-I get it. I get it.” Daichi waves his arms in a cutting motion in front of him to stop Bokuto’s rambling. The bag of supplies hooked on his arm dangled at the action. “And it’s fine,” he reassures him, for the nth time since he phoned Daichi about needing help with taking care of a sick Kuroo and got an affirmative response. “You’re busy and that’s understandable. You already did what you could, so it’s alright now, okay?”

 

Bokuto sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, before nodding frantically. “Sorry ‘bout that, Sawamura. I’m just really grateful.”

 

“I know,” Daichi says with a smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder. “How is he anyway?” He asks, loosening the knot before pulling the thick scarf away from his neck.

 

“He’s resting. I just gave him something to soothe his throat. He wouldn’t stop coughing.”

 

Daichi nods in understanding, already thinking about what kind of soup that needs to make using the ingredients they have and the ones he bought that doesn’t irritate Kuroo’s throat further. “What about fever?”

 

“He had one, earlier this morning,” Bokuto looks up at him from where he’s putting on his shoes. “But it went down quick and he hasn’t got one since.”

 

“Alright. I bought medicine for that too, just in case.”

 

Bokuto stands up straight and grabs Daichi by the shoulders, shaking him lightly in the process. “You’re a life saver, Sawamura! I can take my finals easy knowing that Kuroo is in your good hands.”

 

Daichi laughs at Bokuto’s antics, and the words that undoubtedly are an influence of Kuroo. He pats Bokuto on one hand and sends him off. “Good luck with your finals!”

 

“I will, thank you!” Bokuto jogs, then turns around. “Oh, and just be careful around him. He’s hopped up on cough medicine!”

 

“What?”

 

After this declaration, Bokuto leaves like a hurricane, and Daichi is left alone in the quiet apartment, with a sick Kuroo to take care of and keep company. He shakes his head, ridding himself of the confusion regarding Bokuto’s statement.

 

He takes off his shoes and toes in his guest slipper, putting the bag of supplies on the counter, while draping his scarf on the back of a chair. He takes off his coat and hangs it on top of the scarf, before making his way to Kuroo’s bedroom.

 

When he gets there and opens the door, he’s immediately greeted with sounds of heavy breathing and short, restless moans, and a view of an even more restless Kuroo, tossing fitfully on the bed.

 

Daichi’s by his bedside in split second. “Kuroo?” he says worriedly, running a hand through Kuroo’s hair to clear his face and tapping him on the cheek lightly to wake him up. The crease on his damp forehead is deep and Daichi thinks he’s having a nightmare.

 

“Kuroo, wake up,” he says frantically, leaning closer to Kuroo’s prone form, shaking his shoulders.

 

Kuroo wakes instantly, eyes wide open but unseeing for a few moments before settling in on Daichi, a worried expression on his face, hovering above him.

 

“Kuroo, it’s alright. It’s alright, you we’re having a bad dream.”

 

“…Bad… dream..?” Even in his haze, he recognizes Daichi. Even his brain is fuzzy, he’s vaguely aware that Sawamura is here with him, and knows enough that even just in a dream, it’s something he wouldn’t consider as bad. It’s actually perfect.

 

Kuroo moans Daichi’s name, closing his eyes, face flushing a deep shade of red, letting the thought of Daichi with him soak in his sick and weak body. He turns to him, and grabs hold of the strong arms. He doesn’t see Daichi blushing over the sound he made or the actions he did.

 

“Sawamura… I need you… please.”

 

Daichi gulps. There had been some strange tension between him and Kuroo lately, their usual banter now tinged with sparks of electricity and their shared looks are becoming lengthier, something more exciting,  _promising_ , than challenging. He’s aware of it, but hasn’t sat down to reflect on it. But one thing he knows is that this is not the time to think about those things, not when Kuroo’s sick.

 

This is what Bokuto probably meant with what he said. He just didn’t think it’s going to be, well, like  _this_  kind of hopped up.

 

“Kuroo, you’re sick.” He disentangles Kuroo’s hands on his arm and leans back,  _away_. “And it’s the meds talking,” he says, partly to convince himself, still reeling, though he knows that it’s a half-hearted statement at best.

 

Kuroo moans, sounding like in pain this time, but turns away and wiggles uncomfortably in his bed, quickly forgetting about Daichi.

 

Daichi steels himself and refuses to let his eyes wander anywhere besides Kuroo’s face. Kuroo might feel better if he’s got food in his system. So he better walk away and cook something for him.

 

Yes. That’s a solid plan. Kuroo moans again, and Daichi sprinted out of the bedroom, closing the door hastily in the process. He leans back against it, hands over his warm face.

 

—–

 

Bokuto’s enjoying his second glass of strawberry milkshake. His finals are done and he’s celebrating. And while he’s free for the rest of the day, he doesn’t want to go home yet. Kuroo kept saying Sawamura’s name while he was sleeping and he’s not a best bro for nothing if he doesn’t deliver. He won’t let his effort of leaving his bro with his crush alone for some quality time.

 

“That hardly constitutes as quality time, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says beside him, as if reading his mind.

 

Bokuto only shrugs.

 

“So the meds have made Kuroo super horny?” Yaku asks, seated on the opposite side of the booth.

 

“Yep.”

 

A moment of silence. And then. “Well, that’s nothing new.” Yaku shrugs, before munching on a handful of fries slathered with too much ketchup.


	3. KuroDai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Requested by:** awzelles and universal-neurons  
>  **Dialogue Prompt:** “I’m not dying I can walk around you don’t need to carry me.”   
>  **Pairing:** KuroDai

Daichi has just softly groaned out in slight pain and Kuroo’s already beside him in a flash.

 

“Babe? What is it? What happened? Does it hurt? Where does it hurt? Do you need help?” Daichi had to purse his lips in amusement, as Kuroo fusses over him and his broken ankle. He’d half a mind to stop Kuroo in his rambling, but he didn’t get the chance to do so. Really, the best thing to do is wait until he’s done.

 

He shoots Kuroo a smile, one that he hopes would ease the deep frown on Kuroo’s brow. “I’m fine,” he drags his words in emphasis. He’s been saying that a lot for the past few days and it’s starting to sound really old, despite it being the truth. “I just moved a bit too fast and bumped it lightly, but nothing that I couldn’t handle.” He’s quick to add once he sees Kuroo open his mouth to speak. “So don’t worry, okay?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Daichi smiles. Kuroo’s concern is endearing, really, and he feels so lucky to be taken care of like this. But at the same time, the part of him that is independent and used to being the one caring for others, is getting a little frustrated. He knows he probably warrants this kind of attention, but he’s just not used to it.

 

“I’m sure.” He nods once and maintains eye contact with Kuroo for as long as it takes for him to deem that Daichi is telling the truth.

 

Kuroo relaxes with a soft sigh. “Alright.” He leans down and presses a kiss on Daichi’s temple. “If you need me, I’m just in the kitchen. And I meant call me, and not go there.”

 

Daichi resists the impulse to roll his eyes at the pointed reminder. “I know. And I will call you and not go there.” He shakes his head fondly, watching Kuroo’s back as he returns to the kitchen to continue washing the dishes.

 

He goes back to watching the innocuous drama on the television, but soon got bored out of his mind. He can’t very well change the channel because the remote isn’t anywhere beside him. So he sighs instead and lets his head fall back on the couch and closes his eyes.

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s out of it, but he starts stirring at the sound of Kuroo’s gentle voice.

 

“Daichi, babe?” Kuroo’s fingertips softly skims his cheek and Daichi opens his eyes with a sigh. He sees Kuroo affectionately smiling at him. “You should’ve told me you were sleepy. I would’ve brought you to the bedroom after helping you clean up.”

 

Daichi, still a bit disoriented, sits straight with a yawn, rubbing the slight crick in the neck that he feels from sleeping in such a position. “I wasn’t. I just closed my eyes because the show was boring.”

 

Kuroo chuckles. “If you say so. But it is time for us to turn in, so, come on.”

 

Daichi nods and starts to feel for his crutch that he usually puts beside him, but finds that it’s missing. “Where’s my crutch?”

 

“You won’t be needing it. I’ll carry you.” Kuroo proclaims a matter-of-factly, warming his legs up by squatting twice.

 

Now, Daichi loves Kuroo, and knows what a dork he can be, and how much of a hopeless romantic he is. But this is pushing it. And besides, he’s heavy. He can only visualize this ending in disaster and possibly both of them in crutches even before the night ends.

 

“Kuroo,” he levels him with a meaningful look. “I’m not dying. I can walk around. You don’t need to carry me.”

 

“But I want to. And I can, so don’t worry.” Kuroo bends down, but Daichi doesn’t budge. It’s time to try another tactic.

 

“Babe,” he lets the endearment roll in his tongue as smoothly as he could. How Kuroo can say it so easily, so naturally is still something beyond Daichi. The level of confidence is still something he’s yet to reach, but he counts this as a win as he only feels minimal warming of his face when he did. “I’m heavy. So spare yourself.”

 

“Babe,” Kuroo giddily,  _cheekily_  says, affected by the pet name but not enough to be swayed by it. “I can carry you. And so what if you’re heavy? My love for you outweighs your BMI. Heck, it outweighs our BMI, combined. So don’t worry. I have a force of a great typhoon and strength of a raging fire.”

 

Daichi snorts and laughs at the reference, despite himself.

 

Don’t let it go unsaid that Daichi isn’t the only stubborn one in this relationship.

 

He studies Kuroo up, the encouraging expression he’s wearing, and the excited gleam in his eyes.

 

Relationship is also about compromise, Daichi thinks. He sighs.

 

“Fine. But just this once,” he immediately says, before Kuroo can celebrate and think that he’ll get to do this for as long as he wants.

 

Kuroo deflates. “But  _babe_ ,” he’s cut off by a sharp look from Daichi.

 

“Just this once.” Kuroo sighs with a pout, before nodding his assent. Satisfied, Daichi shimmies on the couch. Kuroo’s quickly on his side, assisting him in bringing the leg down. He gingerly hooks his arm under Daichi’s knees, careful not to jostle Daichi’s bad ankle. Once Daichi’s lower half is lifted off the ground, Kuroo wounds his other arm on Daichi’s waist, as Daichi quickly latches himself on Kuroo’s neck.

 

He hears Kuroo take a sharp huff of exertion. “Are you starting to regret this?” Daichi asks.

 

Kuroo breathes heavily one more time before he pushes himself up, with Daichi on his arms. It happened a bit fast that Daichi couldn’t help the small squeak that came out. He buries his face on the crook of Kuroo’s neck.

 

“Please don’t drop me,” he mumbles against the straining skin.

 

“I won’t. Have a little faith in me, would you?”

 

Kuroo takes a moment to center them and find the right balance and Daichi uses this time plant a kiss just under Kuroo’s jaw.

 

“It’s probably best not to do that right now, babe. It’s makin’ me go weak on the knees.”

 

Daichi laughs at Kuroo’s admission. Alright, he can always do that once he’s on the safety of their bed.


	4. TsukkiKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Requested by:** Anonymous  
>  **Dialogue Prompt:** “I know you are worried about me, but if you try to feed me soup, or give me any more blankets I am going to slap you.”  
>  **Pairing:** TsukkiKage

The pounding in his head is incessant and the dryness and itchiness of his throat, worse. And Kageyama making a fuss, making a nuisance of himself instead of letting him rest is not helping his condition.

 

Tsukishima hates getting sick. He hates how it makes him feel so weak, so useless. And it’s one thing to suffer alone. But a different matter altogether when you have a clumsy nurse.

 

“Ki-  _cough cough cough,_ ”Tsukishima bends over himself, head and chest hurting every time he coughs. He wonders if this is the disease that will finally kill him, because dying is a better prospect than periodically hacking your lungs out.

 

Kageyama drops the fresh blanket he’s gotten from the closet on the bed in favor of rubbing an unsure, but admittedly soothing hand over Tsukishima’s back.

 

“Maybe you need more soup?” Kageyama says, a disgruntled frown marring his smooth forehead. “I got more blankets and maybe you should keep yourself warm even more.”

 

The coughing spell stops and Tsukishima slowly straightens up and leans back on the headboard, exhausted. “I don’t need them,” he rasps, annoyed.

 

“But-“

 

“King, I know you’re worried about me,” he finally snaps, tone weak, but nevertheless harsher because of his condition, “but if you try to feed me soup or give me any more blankets, I am going to slap you.”

 

Even through his sickly glare, Tsukishima thinks that might as well actually have. Slapped Kageyama, that is, what with the vulnerable,  _hurt_  expression his face adopted at Tsukishima’s outburst.

 

“I-I,” Kageyema flounders, blinking rapidly and starts backing away.

 

Dammit.

 

Tsukishima knows that he’s not an easy person to deal with on a normal day, even when he’s health is in a top shape for biting remarks and snark. In pain, he’s crueler. But Kageyama doesn’t deserve all of this, when all he wants to do is help. He’s bumbling and awkward and he really doesn’t know how to take care of other people, but he’s trying.

 

Gah, dammit. Damn stupid cough and stupid, weak body. Damn stupidly caring king taking care of an idiot, ungrateful commoner.

 

“I-I’ll just… I’ll just leave you, then,” Kageyama whispers, not looking at him as he stands.

 

“Hey,” Tsukishima grabs Kageyama’s wrist, stopping him from leaving. Kageyama stops and slowly sits back down but still doesn’t look at him.

 

Tsukishima pulls himself up and promptly drops his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” It’s still difficult to lower his pride at times, but now is not the time to hold on to that.

 

Being sick does not excuse him for being an asshole.

 

“No… It’s… well, I probably should have left you alone,” Kageyama replies softly, then awkwardly pats Tsukishima’s head with his free arm.

 

Tsukishima agrees and tells Kageyama so. He breathes in the scent of their fabric conditioner mixed with Kageyama’s cologne. It’s comforting, strangely. And maybe, being not alone isn’t so bad. “The soup is making my throat itch more. It’s already too hot with this blanket, I don’t need more.”

 

“O-oh,” Kageayama’s shoulder relaxes under his head, and he breathes a soft sigh of relief. “I’m sorry. I’ll make another one… that doesn’t irritate it.”

 

Tsukishima only hums, already being lulled to sleep by his sickness, but more importantly by Kageyama’s presence. “Later.”

 

“…You should rest now,” Kageyama says, pushing him off gently. His shoulder might not be the best pillow for Tsukishima.

 

“Sleep with me?” Kageyama blinks, then flushes darkly at the half-lidded, uncharacteristically soft look Tsukishima is giving him. He must be so out of it then, if he’s actually inviting Kageyama.

 

Unable to reply verbally, at the risk of choking on his words, Kageyama only nods frantically and positions them on the bed. Tsukishima curls in on Kageyama, immediately wrapping an arm around him and buries his head on his chest, inhaling contentedly. He feels the thundering beat of Kageyama’s heart from this position and he smiles.

 

Being sick does not excuse him for being an asshole, but it does excuse him for being clingy.


	5. OiKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Requested by:** Anonymous  
>  **Dialogue Prompt:** “It’s fine, we can still go out.” “Babe you just passed out, we are not going on a date.”  
>  **Pairing:** OiKage

When Kageyama comes to, the first thing he sees is Oikawa’s face hovering above him. His eyebrows are etched deep in worry, lower lip caught under his teeth. His first thought being how perfect Oikawa’s set of teeth are.

 

“Tobio,” Oikawa sighs in relief. “You scared me,” he pushes Kageyama’s bangs away from his forehead, wiping the sweat that gathered there in the process.

 

“What happened?” Kageyama makes a move to sit up, belatedly realizing his head is cushioned on Oikawa’s thighs, but Oikawa’s hands are instantly on his shoulders and keeps him down.

 

“Don’t sit up yet. You fainted. Started swaying after standing up from putting your shoes on, and the next I see, you’re down on the floor,” Oikawa admonishes with a squeeze on his shoulder. “You should’ve told me that you’re not feeling well. We could’ve cancelled.”

 

Kageyama breathes, orienting himself. He mentally checks himself for any feelings of pain and found none. He still feels a bit dizzy and kind of weak, but he’s sure he’ll be over it soon. And besides, it’s their anniversary and he’s already missed the last one due to being away and he’s hell bent on not repeating upsetting Oikawa like that again.

 

Kageyama pushes himself up, and fortunately Oikawa lets him. “It’s fine,” he says, noticing how his dress shirt had the first few buttons loose. “We can still go out.” He doesn’t feel anything now, and probably just needs water to get him going and tells Oikawa so.

 

Oikawa stares him down hard. “ _Babe_ ,” he says, voice light, but the emphasis on the endearment was not missed. “You just passed out. We are not going on a date.”

 

Kageyama’s shoulders slump. “But-”

 

“No. No buts.” Oikawa tuts, like he’s scolding a naughty child.

 

“It’s our anniversary,” Kageyama implores, appealing to Oikawa’s sentimentality. He’s usually the one who fusses about things like these, and it’s why he’s so upset the previous year. Kageyama made sure to plan the best day for them, to make it up to him. He’s not going to let that go to waste. He won’t let a fainting spell stop him.

 

“I know. But I won’t risk it. I don’t care if it’s our anniversary. Your health is more important, so we’re staying and that’s final.” Oikawa crosses his arms, setting his chin high, daring Kageyama to defy him. It’s his proverbial way of putting his foot down. Kageyama knows that when he gets like that, there’s no convincing him.

 

Kageyama sighs in defeat. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles.  _For ruining another anniversary plan. Again._ He doesn’t say this, but he pouts.

 

Oikawa boops him on the nose. “Silly, Tobio-chan,” because apparently, Oikawa got the message and laughs at the adorable display. He slides closer to Kageyama and ruffles his hair, before snuggling up on him.

 

“We can always go out tomorrow, once you’re feeling better,” Oikawa promises. “But right now, I’m rather glad that I can spend time like this with you on our anniversary.”

 

Kageyama blushes at the unusual admission. It may not be what he’s planned, but perhaps, this is not so bad after all.


	6. IwaOiKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Requested by:** Anonymous  
>  **Dialogue Prompt:** “I think you should see a doctor.” “I’m fine, I’m just…really…really…”  
>  **Pairing:** IwaOiKage

Kageyama watches Iwaizumi’s slumped form, his hands wrangling the hem of his shirt in worry.

 

“Iwaizumi-san, I think you should see a doctor,” he says, frowning deeply in concern. Iwaizumi just broke his fever and the first thing he felt was throwing up the soup Kageyama made for him.

 

“’M fine,” he groans from his slumped position, head resting on his arms which are folded on top of the cold marble of the toilet bowl, stretching his other arm and weakly pulls the flush. “I’m just really… really-”

 

Kageyama winces as Iwaizumi empties the contents of his stomach, unsure of what to do to convince him to go see a doctor. Only Oikawa-san has enough power to do that. But he’s away right now, unfortunately, and Kageyama is left to watch from the sidelines pitifully.

 

He’s been doing his best, really, trying to make things easy and comfortable for Iwaizumi, but there’s only so much he can do and only so much the internet can tell him about taking care of a sick person.

 

“Iwaizumi-san, please…”

 

There must be something in the way he said it, in the way he looked when he said it, that Iwaizumi gives him a weak grin from his position. “Kageyama,” he intones, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, then sighs. The younger must be really worried about him for him to look like he’s about to cry. His stubbornness about the matter is probably counterproductive in not making Kageyama worry more. “Alright, we’ll go. Help me up, please?”

 

Kageyama’s instantly on his side, wrapping an arm around his waist while Iwaizumi drapes one across Kageyama’s shoulders. Even though he’s on the bulkier, heavier side, Kageyama didn’t seem to have any difficulty hoisting him up which surprised him just a bit.

 

After helping him change shirt and pants, they set off to go to the hospital.

 

———

 

_“You went ahead and got sick while I wasn’t around?”_ Oikawa exclaimed from the screen and it took everything of Iwaizumi not to roll his eyes at him, because he’s sure that he’s going to get an earful despite the distance.

 

“You make it sound like I did it on purpose,” Iwaizumi grumbles. “But I’m feeling better now. They just kept me to counter the dehydration but I’ll be good to go after that. Besides, Kageyama’s taking care of me.”

 

_“You better be. And of course he is. Where’s Tobio-chan anyway?”_

 

Kageyama snaps in attention from his seat beside Iwaizumi and straightens up when the older faced the screen to him. “Oikawa-san,” he nods in greeting.

 

_“Tobio-chan~ you’ve done well. I bet Iwa-chan gave you a hard time by being stubborn, right? But good job on convincing him to go see a doctor.”_

 

If Oikawa is here, he might be ruffing Kageyama’s hair. But as it is, his words garnered the same reaction. “Th-thank you, Oikawa-san.” He glances at Iwaizumi nervously before continuing. “And he didn’t. I just got really worried.”

 

_“Iwa-chan, you meanie. You made Tobio-chan worried.”_ Oikawa admonishes from the other side of the screen.

 

Iwaizumi sighs. “I know. I promise not to do that again.”

 

Oikawa huffs.  _“Alright. Be sure to update me when you two get home. Take care of each other! I miss you both!”_

 

Kageyama shifts close to Iwaizumi so both of them can be seen in the screen. “Yeah, yeah. You too.” Iwaizumi says, while Kageyama says a soft “Take care too, Oikawa-san. And we miss you too.”

 

Iwaizumi drops the video call before Oikawa gets ridiculous and makes kissy faces at the two of them.


	7. TsukkiKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Requested by:** Anonymous  
>  **Dialogue Prompt:** “So help me god if you don’t stay in bed I will tie you to it!” “Kinky.”   
> **Pairing:** TsukkiKage

Tsukishima startles awake at the sound of Kageyama’s alarm clock. While it’s a common occurrence in their early morning routine, this day should be an exception, seeing as Kageyama had an on and off fever for the past few days and had only consistently kept his temperature within the normal range for the whole day just yesterday.

 

But even that is the case, he’s pretty sure that Kageyama should be resting and not be up and about this ungodly hour on a Saturday morning.

 

“What are you doing, King?” He groans.

 

“Going jogging. Go back to sleep.”

 

Tsukishima has long since understood that Kageyama works on a different intensity level than he is. And with that understanding comes the acceptance that some habits will be hard for Kageyama to break. He’s sure it also goes the other way around, in that Kageyama understands and accepts Tsukishima’s limitations. Relationship is also about compromising, after all.

 

But this. This is beyond ridiculous.

 

“No, you’re not.” Tsukishima sits up, more awake now that he’s got irritation to fuel him.

 

Kageyama glances at him over his shoulder. “I can’t skip morning jogging.”

 

Tsukishima scoffs. Kageyama already missed two days of it, so what’s one day more to make sure his body is actually healthy to do so. “You can and you will.” He says with enough threat, glaring at Kageyama’s back.

 

Dammit, he did not spend sleepless nights helping Kageyama break his fever, feeling frustrated and helpless in being unable to do anything to actually ease Kageyama’s discomfort, just for the other to throw it all out the window. Tsukishima will not have it.

 

Kageyama has the audacity to sigh as if Tsukishima is the one being difficult and turns to fully look at him and meets his glare head-on with only so much as a wary look.

 

“I’m fine now, Kei.”

 

“The hell you are,” Tsukishima seethes. He misses the days when glaring daggers at Kageyama will actually make the other consider his words and warning.

 

Kageyama dismisses his concern and starts to stand, but Tsukishima is quick to grab onto his shirt and pulls him back down. Kageyama looks back at him in surprise.

 

“Damn it, King. So help me god, if you don’t stay in bed, I will tie you to it.” Tsukishima says between gritted teeth, frustration prickling the sides of his eyes. Why does this stubborn idiot insist on making things difficult?

 

Somehow Tsukishima’s frustration, perhaps now that Kageyama can read between the lines of his words and lines on his faces in every expression, his  _worry_  (because that’s what it really is), got through. Kageyama blinks at the epiphany and feels a semblance of guilt at pushing Tsukishima like this. But also… “Kinky.”

 

Tsukishima’s glare eases, to be replaced with confusion and disbelief.

 

“Did you just say…‘kinky’?”

 

Kageyama blinks. “…No?”

 

Tsukishima sighs and shakes his head. Kageyama’s probably asking advice from Suga-san again. But even then, the thought of Kageyama tied up and ready for the taking flashes in his mind. He shakes his head to dispel the thought and takes his hand off Kageyama’s shirt but Kageyama catches it on his own and grips it tight.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I,” Kageyama swallows. “I won’t go anymore.”

 

Tsukishima nods. “Good.” He flops down on the bed again. “Now go back to sleep.”

 

Kageyama changes out of his jogging clothes and puts on his sleeping clothes again. He spoons Tsukishima when he gets back to bed and breathes in relief when Tsukishima cuddles against him.

 

Tsukishima doesn’t say it, but if Kageyama’s up for it, maybe they can get some… physical activity done later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full request by anon: _Is it too late for sick fic prompts? ;; if it's not, how about #1 with Tsukikage? (since Kags "can't skip" his morning jog)_

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it!
> 
> Thank you for reading! And thank you so much for the kudos! :D


End file.
